Imaging systems can be used to present visual information to a user. For example, an imaging system can include an optical component that projects images onto an imaging surface, such that one or more users can view the image. In some cases, imaging systems can be incorporated into a head-mounted display device to present visual information in a more immersive manner. For example, head-mounted displays can be used to present visual information for virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) systems.